Akuma's quest 5
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 5 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Street Fighter of Fist of the North Star.**

**Akuma's opponent this time is Kenshiro. Enjoy.**

As the vortex closes, Akuma finds himself in a total wasteland. Looking around, he can only see devastated ruins. He can only hear the empty sound of the wind. But sensing a huge power nearby, he sets of to the north. However he is stopped by a group of creeps jumping him from nowhere. Their laugh gave away they didn't have good intentions.

"HIHIHI! Let's slaughter this one, guys!"

"Then we'll take all of his belongings."

"Doesn't look like he has anything valuable, though. No matter, he dies either way! GAHAHAHA!"

"… I have no ears to lend to babbling idiots. Out of my way or death awaits you!" Akuma coldly replies.

After an absolute massacre where Akuma leaves the bandits on the ground inches away from death, he resumes his search.

…

Kenshiro, the heir of the deadly martial art Hokuto Shin Ken, is blocked by bandits again. He doesn't waste any time in making short work of them. He pokes each of their chests quickly.

"Hokuto Kyosatu-Shitotsu-Ken!" He says.

Their chests explode in the most grotesque manner. Their boss shows himself from behind rubble.

"You killed my men! You will pay with your life!"

Kenshiro is about to finish him until he stops and gets seriously on guard. He senses incoming danger.

"Well, well… Your skills show promise." A voice suddenly says.

The second after, the gang boss is killed by a fist that punches through his torso from behind. He turns to Kenshiro and takes his fighting stance.

"I am the Master of The Fist. Show me your power!"

"… You might not survive."

And thus, the fight began.

Akuma starts by throwing his purple fireballs that Ken blocks and dodges. Ken moves in to hit Akuma but he jumps away before sending a Shakunetsu Hadoken that propels Ken in a broken brick wall. Due to Kenshiro's stamina abilities, the burns aren't severe. He leaps towards Akuma with a certain death attack.

"Ganzan Ryozan Ha!"

The Mountain Dividing Fissure Wave is aimed straight at Akuma's head but he evades the hand of certain death and retaliates with a Goshoryuken that sends Ken crashing on the ground. Akuma immediately follows up with a Tatsumaki but Kenshiro contracts his muscles to reduce the damage. He then takes advantage of the instant opening to try another attack.

"Hokuto Zankai Ken!"

His thumbs attempt to dive in his skull but Akuma grabs them and pulls him to throw him away.

"So you use an Ansatsuken too, huh?" Akuma asks.

"Yes. It's the Hokuto Shin Ken." Ken replies.

"Hmph! No Ansatsuken can surpass the Satsui no Hado!"

Akuma then jumped towards Kenshiro. But Ken then caught Akuma's fist and finally let him have it. He punches the Master of The Fist with the North Star Cross Kill.

"Hokuto Juji Zan!"

Akuma's whole torso had marks arranged in a cross shaped manner. But he still gets up from that.

"Hmph! How dare you think that is enough to bring down the likes of me!"

"… You are already dead. You have about 1 minute left." Ken calmly says.

"Ludicrous!"

Akuma charges at his opponent and seizes him before throwing him in the air. He then hits him with a Goshoryuken, a Tatsumaki before shooting him down with a Zanku Hadoken. He then teleports right before sending him back up in the air with a kick in preparation for the Demon Armageddon. He starts spinning his body for the deadly attack. He kicks Kenshiro with deadly force.

"The other realm awaits."

Akuma gracefully lands on the ground while Ken crashes with a loud thud. Despite that, he gets up, although ruffled; he must have contracted his muscles to reduce the damage. The Hokuto Shin Ken allowed such feat. Akuma wastes no time to move in for the kill. But…

"*cough**cough*"

"It's over."

Akuma loses all control and sensation in his right arm.

"?"

Kenshiro is perplexed. He has the right to be. Although his attack sure had an effect on Akuma, it was supposed to kill him, not disable him. Ignoring his wound and the hit that should've been deadly, Akuma still attacks. Even if he was standing, Kenshiro was almost out of stamina. He would not last a lot longer. However, as he stares at his opponent, he assumes that's probably the case for him as well.

(Only a user of an Ansatsuken art user is able to satisfy my hunger for power, it seems.) Akuma thinks.

The fight then kept going as a lethal exchange of fists. It's almost as it wasn't a fight to the death anymore, but a fight for the sake of the pride of their respective art. With one fist, Akuma kept going, punch after punch. Kenshiro was parrying and retaliating, looking for an opening to seal Akuma's fate for good this time… And he finally found it after a 5 minute exchange of blows. He pushes away Akuma's left fist before performing the North Star Hundred Crack Fist. He kept punching with the last of his strength. Akuma falls.

"Hokuto Hyakuretsu-Ken!"

Barely standing, Kenshiro stares down at the defeated foe. On the ground, Akuma cracks a smile. An explosion of Satsui no Hado then ensues. The earth shakes and the sky darkens. Shin Akuma gets up, with his gray hair and purple Gi.

"!"

"Those attacks you perform may work on humans but demons laugh at their futility!"

"What are you?" Ken simply asks.

"I am power made flesh! Feel how weak you truly are!"

Ken gets back in a fighting stance; even though he barely has strength to stand. As a sign of respect for his bravery and the fight that has been given to him, Shin Akuma asks:

"Any last words?"

"… Certainly not."

And thus, Ken charged at Shin Akuma. As both bodies collided with each other, one sentence was heard.

"One instant, a thousand strikes: Shun Goku Satsu!"

After Kenshiro's soul is shattered to pieces and the divine sign illuminates Shin Akuma's back, he nods in respect for his fallen opponent; a rare event.

The wormhole instantly opens.

"It seems you had your work cut out for you this time, dark warrior." The voice says.

"Hmph! Enough talking! Take me to more chaos and conflict!"

"Very well. Stronger opponents await. Come, Ô warrior of the dark."

As Akuma jumps inside, all his wounds heal. Other challenges for other days.

**Sorry for the delay but thank you for reading. Next chapter, next week. (Hopefully.)**


End file.
